Going Under
by Samantha20
Summary: LIta fic. Karoake base. What happens when everyone expects her to fail and make a fool of herself?


Looking snide Eric Bischoff stood on the stage, holding the microphone possessively as he gazed at Lita who sat at the bar, a half empty glass of scotch in front of her. "So far tonight we've heard from Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho and Christian, Triple H, Randy Orton, and Stacy Keibler, among others, but now, I would like to take the opportunity to welcome Lita to the stage."  
  
At the bar, she turned around to look at him, then, on impulse gave him the finger, just another guy out to fuck her life up, like so many others before him.  
  
"Come on Lita, we know you're feeling a bit shy, so everyone give her a round of applause!" He countered.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lita skulled the rest of her scotch and walked up to the stage, cataloguing possible songs she could sing.  
  
Glaring at him, she pointed out what she wanted to sing to the DJ and walked up onto the stage.  
  
Passing her the microphone, Eric walked off the stage with a smirk, expecting her to make a fool of herself.  
  
As the DJ set her music Lita looked out into the crowd, at the RAW roster. Evolution shared a table as predicted, Matt, Christian, Jericho, Test and Steiner sat together, perving on the waitress who brought them a fresh round of drinks. Several of the divas, the ones she didn't get along with sat together in a booth in the back, talking and giggling as Eric joined them.  
  
As the music began she passed the microphone from one hand to the other and back again.  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me.'  
  
All of the members of the RAW roster looked up at her in surprise as the words flowed from her lips, carefully pitched and delivered. Matt and Christian both looked down into their drinks, rather than look at her, but she didn't care. Payback was a bitch, and guilt trips were worse.  
  
Lita felt no sympathy for the two men, and knew that they didn't deserve any from her either.  
  
'Don't want your hand this time  
  
I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.'  
  
Lita moved towards the two men who had both recently broken her heart, Matt and Christian, feeling their eyes upon her, and she reached her hand out to them, to let them know that this was personal, then pulled it away.  
  
With a deep satisfaction she rolled her eyes at them, then gave them both a 'one finger salute' to punctuate her song. Then, abruptly she turned and walked up to the other end of the stage, waving to the Dudley Boys, Rob Van Dam, Shawn Michaels and Booker T.  
  
'I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under.'  
  
As she moved into the chorus Lita turned her face towards the two men again, then to Eric Bischoff, who seemed surprised at her aptitude for singing.  
  
The look on her face as she sang the words that so accurately described her feelings and state of mind wasn't resignation, or anger, or even pain. Instead it was familiarity and acceptance, with no trace of bitterness or anguish.  
  
'Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real  
  
And what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore.'  
  
Men always managed to mess up her mind, to mess with her thoughts until she was unsure of what was really going on. She had never fully been able to trust their words, the little promises they made and broke, not until just before they used those words and promises and tried to destroy her.  
  
'I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm...'  
  
Going under. Those were the missing words from that chorus, the ones that were supposed to remain unsung.  
  
In spite of the tone of the song and words used to form it's lyrics, Lita smiled. Not an 'I've got you now,' smile, or a flirty little 'meet me in the parking lot' smile, not even a 'I'll smile at you, but inside I think you're a vile, worthless human being' smile. Just a reassured, relaxed, safe smile.  
  
Eric really hadn't known what he was doing when he pulled her up here. She knew why he'd done it though, he wanted to make a fool of her, but instead he placed her on her 'home turf', so to speak, onto a familiar stomping ground, and she was kicking his ass all the way to the curb, along with the other men in the club who had decided to try and screw her.  
  
'So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me  
  
I'm so far, so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe  
  
I can't keep going under.'  
  
She gave Eric a disarming smile, then moved back to the center of the stage, shrugging out of her denim jacket, and dropping it on the floor.  
  
"Take it all off!" Hunter called to her from where he sat with the rest of Evolution.  
  
With a provocative glance Lita walked over to him and sat down in his lap, still singing.  
  
Lewdly he put his hand on her hips, and as she finished the bridge, she spoke to him, moving the microphone away from her mouth.  
  
"In my experience people like you have two buttons, stop and go."  
  
"Really?" He looked interested at her words, and Lita knew that she turned him turned on.  
  
She stood up, his hands still on her hips, and laid one hand on his chest. "Stop."  
  
Walking away from him, back onto the stage Lita smiled to herself. Facing the men who had screwed her, either literally or metaphorically was just this simple, and from the looks on their faces none of them was happy about it.  
  
'I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under.  
  
Going under.  
  
I'm going under.'  
  
Once the music finished, Lita dropped the microphone on the stage, turning on her heel and walking off the stage to collect her bag and jacket before walking out of the bar, everyone staring after her. 


End file.
